Aladdin, Jasmine and the Magic Lamp
by Dick Dubya
Summary: A twisted version of the beloved fairytale, where Jasmine lives happily ever after and Aladdin gets booted out of her life forever! Definitely not for kids. Rated M.


**Aladdin, Jasmine and the Magic Lamp  
**by: Dick Dubya

_Warning: A twisted fairytale. Not for kids._

Once upon a time, there was a poor young man named Aladdin. Aladdin found a magic lamp and a magic carpet, and with the help of these magical tools, he set out to win the heart of the beautiful and seductive Princess Jasmine.

So he summoned the genie. And the genie said, I will grant you one wish (three is too fucking expensive, you moron, he said). So Aladdin's wish was to become a rich and gallant prince. And his wish was granted. When he marched -- no, when he flew into the palace with the help of his magic carpet, and danced and posed like a Kama Sutra prince, the nymphomaniac princess immediately fell head over heals in lust with him.

Jasmine chose Aladdin as her groom, and wedding preparations were made for the big day.

But Jasmine was horny as hell, and Aladdin couldn't keep his eyes and hands off her magnificent natural breasts (weep in envy, Pamela Anderson Lee!) and creamy curvy waist that they decided to have sex immediately. So off they went into the room of the princess. Jasmine drove away her beautiful lesbian maids-in-waiting and pulled Aladdin onto her bed. Like a ferocious animal, she ripped his jewel-studded princely garment and--

What the fuck is that? the princess cried out.

What the fuck is what? asked Aladdin.

This... this tiny thing! the princess shrieked. Is it a clit? Are you actually a lesbian woman in prince's clothing? Although she was incensed, she was also turned on by the idea of having a hot cross-dressing lesbian prince as her husband. Oh, all the sex she wants without the worry of pregnancy!

Certainly not! Aladdin cried out. He felt insulted as hell. Grope my chest, said he. You will feel no breasts. And I don't have a hole down there, see? And he spread his legs for her to see.

Oh... the princess moaned in disappointment. And she went into a tantrum. I'm not having sex with you! she yelled out. There's no way I'm gonna be satisfied with that tiny thing! And she looked away from him and refused to speak with him.

Aladdin felt it was the most terrible day in his life. His one true love (or lust?) didn't want to speak with him. And what about the wedding? What if she suddenly cancels it? Oh, he will never be king, and he will never get to fuck the ultra-hot princess (as well as her hot maids-in-waiting... mmm, orgy...). He had plenty to lose if the princess kicks him out. He has got to get himself back to her good graces!

And then... and then, he came up with a plan.

Hey, princess! said he. Maybe if I can't be your sex partner, maybe I can ride you around town on my magic carpet? The night is beautiful, and there are plenty of sights to see.

Aladdin's plan is to romance the princess with beautiful sights so that she will be aroused to have sex with him.

The princess thought about it for a while and said, okay!

So they rode on the magic carpet, and Aladdin told Jasmine all about the streets of the kingdom. And he spoke to her about poems of flowers and stars and clouds... but although the princess seemed interested, she didn't seem horny about him.

And then, while they were cruising high up on the cumulus clouds, she caught sight of the magic lamp hanging from his belt. What's that? she asked excitedly. May I borrow it?

Aladdin, too besotted to think, immediately gave the lamp to the princess. The princess grabbed the lamp greedily and examined it very closely. She was moaning as she looked at the lamp... ohh, this lamp is sexy, just look at that long curvy spout, she crooned.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine. She was gasping, and shifting her legs uneasily. She smelled sweetly of pheromones, and her nipples were showing through the cloth. Could it be, mused he, that my plan is working? I should take advantage of this situation and fuck Jasmine right now! So he grabbed Jasmine by the waist and tried to kiss her--

But Jasmine fought back, and pushed him away! And Aladdin's scream was loud and piercing, as he fell off the carpet and down to the earth, until his body hit the ground with a maddening splat! And that was the end of Aladdin.

Meanwhile, Jasmine took off her underwear and used the lamp as a sex toy--

And poof! The genie materialized and told her that he will grant her one wish. Jasmine noticed that the genie has an enormous penis, more than enough for her needs, and she salivated at the thought of fucking the genie. So she wished:

I wish you will have sex with me whenever I want you to for the rest of my life!

And thus the genie became her sex slave, to perform her sexual fantasies at her beck and call. Princess Jasmine lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

_Disclaimer: The original story of Aladdin and the Disney story of Aladdin do not belong to me. This fanfiction was written purely for my entertainment. _


End file.
